teamawesomerocksfandomcom-20200214-history
We Are The Architects
We Are The Architects 'is the 1st track in the American hip-hop group, TeamAwesome's first album, TeamAwesome's Greatest Hits. It serves as the anthem to the terrible StandardSurvival group, Architects. By providing first person perspectives of all of Architects' members, past and present, this chart-topper demonstrates just what a terrible group they really are. Recording "We Are The Architects" was written and recorded over a span of 5 days by the group Naomi and Neil. They produced, directed, edited, choreographed, composed, recorded, and voiced all of the parts in this song, even the beat. Critics were surprised at the remarkable quality of their first ever hit single. Lyrics ''Squidward-like voice My name is Sacred I'm a little beaner I blow people up Cuz I don't have a weiner Deep, booming voice My name is Mac My voice is really deep Whenever I speak Children start to wheep High, squeaky voice My name is Sam I'm a little squeaker I'm a Squeaky squeaky squeaky Squeaky squeaky little shrieker CHORUS: We are the Architects We are rejects and we always get rekt We are the Architects We like to say kek't and we got no respect We are the Architects Crazy person voice My name is Acorn I blew up your base That's what happens when you work With a mental case Weasley, puppet-like voice My name is Puppet But you can call me Steve Don't make me mine more obby Have mercy, please! NO! Indian Apu-like voice My name is Max GreenZ I built your whole house But then I got called racial slurs By a squeaky little mouse That's me! Strange, high voice My name is Shayan He stereotyped me as well And I'm his same color What the hell? My name is ASM I blew you up too More people blow you up Than stick with you CHORUS: We are the Architects We are rejects and we always get rekt We are the Architects We like to say kek't and we got no respect We are the Architects My name is Neil I was in for a bit But then he kicked me And his group went to shit My name is Naomi When I was in a built a dick But he kicked me anyway Cuz he is a prick My name is Zac He was nice to me at first But then he was a jag And it turned out to be the worst My name is Smiley alt I joined to be a friend But in 21 days This relationship will end Higher, more obnoxious puppet voice My name is puppet bro I'm even worse than Steve But sometimes I am Steve That's why I had to leave BRIDGE: Sam: Jester is a fatboy! Jester is a fatboy! Jester is a fatboy! Jester is a fatboy! Mac: Unclaim your base! Unclaim your base! Sacred: Architects have won! Architects have won! Architects have won! Architects have won! CHORUS 3X: We are the Architects We are rejects and we always get rekt We are the Architects We like to say kek't and we got no respect We are the Architects High sqeaky Sam voice Architects have won! Sam: Alright guys well we really put it down Mac: Shut up Sam and stop talking like that you clown Sam: What do you mean this is who I am Mac: Then that's really a shame, you dimwhitted Sam Sam: Oh no! The earth! It shakes all around me! Mac: How dramatic can you be? Sacred: Stop it guys, you're acting like poop! Puppet: Hey guys, this is Steve, why aren't I in the group? Sacred: I'm sorry puppet but I had to let you go Hey, what was that, I heard something blow! Acorn: Huehuehue I'm Acorn, you've been spoiled again Sacred: I'll get you rotten kids Mac: Sam, you sound like a rubber duck on helium Sam: At least I'm not a spry young chimp Sacred: Come back here, Acorn! Acorn: You'll never take me alive! Mac: You wish you were spry but you're too high on helium Sam: You have a fat neck Sacred: Awww, and I was just about to make him mod! Mac: I can't hear you, I'm not a dolphin Sam: Are you sure bruh Mac: Yes Sam: Ooooo you just responded to me Puppet: TA, can I join you guys? TA: NO! Mac: Shut up, dog whistle Sam: That makes you a dog! Mac: Sacred forgot to feed me Sam: He's never fed me! Acorn: Hey Communist! He forgot to kick me! Sacred: Hey wait a minute! Acorn: Uh oh spaghettio Mac: AHAHAHHAHAA Sam: GRRR I'm gonna Ddos all of you! *Fails epicly* Mac: Sam is quite the dissapointment Sacred: You don't even know how to be a wall, Macrepeh. Shut up. Puppet: If you let me back in, I'll give you my password. Also, I am not a puppet. Sam: You guys got ddosed too, right? All: teehehehehehheehe Sam: Oh shut up, all of you! Ddosing isn't as easy as it sounds! ''*Chaos Breaks Lose*''' ''*Sacred keeps asking them to stop. Towards the end of the fight, Sacred begins singing the chorus. They all join in for the last "We Are The Architects!"*